Cuando la brisa quiso ser el aire
by SoEul83
Summary: ¿Qué pensamientos surgen cuando lo que amas estás a punto de perderlo? ¿Cómo retractarte de tus palabras y regresar a ese instante de renuncia? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O sólo deberás renunciar otra vez?


**_Hola a todos._**

_Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que publiqué. _

_Espero que les guste este oneshot, ya lo había publicado anteriormente, pero lo eliminé u.u_

_Aunque lo he editado agregando escenas que no estaban en la versión anterior._

_Para esta reedición me inspiré en dos canciones: _**Ani Lorak_ "Detén mi corazón" _**_y _**Tayanna_ "I love you"_**_. Si tienen la oportunidad escúchenlas :) _

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**CUANDO LA BRISA QUISO SER EL AIRE**

Miró a su alrededor y le pareció estar soñando, el espléndido salón del hotel ShinHwa se hallaba exquisitamente ornamentado. Sonrió al percibir el suave aroma a lavanda – su flor favorita – que impregnaba el ambiente; y una parte de ella sintió envidia. No sólo por la decoración, sino también porque ese día So Yi Jeong se casaría ¿Quién podría imaginarse que el Casanova del F4 sería capaz de unir su vida a otra mujer que no fuera ella? Recordó las veces donde anheló entrar del brazo de su padre y que al final del largo pasillo él estuviera esperándola. Sin embargo, se tenía que conformar con sueños incumplidos. Jamás se convertiría en su esposa.

De pronto, ingresaron tres apuestos hombres galanamente vestidos. Sonrió, sus amigos. Aquellos que han estado con Yi Jeong desde la niñez y a los que consideraba sus hermanos. Cada uno de ellos esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Estaban felices. Entonces, ella también decidió imitarlos y olvidar por un momento que todavía seguía enamorada de So Yi Jeong. Enamorada de aquel hombre que capturó su corazón y nunca se lo devolvió. Ese que le regaló las más afectuosas sonrisas y las más frías actitudes.

Segundos después, Yi Jeong entró al salón. Lucía increíblemente apuesto con su traje negro de tres piezas. Eran los que mejor le sentaban, se dijo a sí misma. Siempre admiró la elegancia que lo definía, y sobre todo, el cálido corazón que poseía. Porque, aunque muchos lo etiquetaron como el Casanova de corazón frío, sabía que era una simple fachada para evitar salir herido. En innumerables ocasiones fue testigo de su fragilidad, como así también de la bondad que a pocos llegaba a revelar. Sí, ella podía jactarse de conocer al verdadero So Yi Jeong, oculto tras la máscara de playboy.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Miradas expectantes, cargadas de emoción esperaban por la novia. De pronto, hizo su aparición y con ella los halagos. El fino vestido estilo princesa acentuó su belleza amoldándose a su figura menuda.

Inevitable fue reparar en los brillantes ojos negros de la novia, los que veían con infinito amor al caballero de pie frente al altar. Tampoco pasó desapercibido la manera en que Yi Jeong admiraba a la encantadora dama que se acercaba con parsimonia hacia él. Cuando, por fin, llegó a su lado, le tendió la mano. De inmediato, ella imitó el gesto. A continuación, depositó un cálido beso en sus mejillas haciendo que el corazón de la joven palpitara vertiginosamente contra su pecho.

Enorme había sido la sorpresa que recibió cuando Yi Jeong le presentó a su prometida. Nunca podría haber adivinado que sería justamente aquella mujer que conociera más de cinco años atrás. A primera vista, reconoció nobleza y coraje en la muchacha comprendiendo porqué él se había enamorado de ella.

A pesar del tiempo que lo trató, para So Yi Jeong ella fue una frágil pieza de porcelana, aquella que es demasiado valiosa para romper. Y como tal, la colocó en el pedestal de lo intocable, donde nunca podría llegar. Al estar en ese pequeño rincón olvidada, su corazón – poco a poco – se cubrió de pesares. Entonces, para deshacerse de futuros arrepentimientos, resolvió confesar su amor, el que tan celosamente guardaba. Creyó que de esa manera obtendría el amor del Casanova…pero no fue así.

Finalmente comprendió que era agotador derribar las barreras que él se había autoimpuesto, las cuales únicamente buscaban protegerla. Sin embargo, también le servían para defenderse a sí mismo. Yi Jeong temía ser dañado por el amor. Ese hombre distante no era más que un niño asustadizo escondiéndose…Resignada, renunció a él. Necesitaba sanar las punzantes cicatrices que dejaba un amor no correspondido. Con el tiempo se sintió aliviada, había dado todo de sí.

Años después, él se estrelló nuevamente en su vida, en esos momentos fue como recibir a un antiguo amigo que venía de un extenso viaje. A lo largo de los minutos que conversaron se percató que su concepción de **_"amigo" _**no incluía a So Yi Jeong, porque jamás podría verlo de ese modo. Más tarde, se cuestionó ¿qué hubiera pasado si aceptaba ser su aire?

—Cha Eun Jae… —susurró una cariñosa voz, extrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Volteó y fijó la mirada en la persona que la nombró demandando su atención. Era So Il Hyun. Éste le sonreía amorosamente, mientras sostenía su mano izquierda depositando un fugaz beso en ella.

—Sí, acepto. — respondió sonriendo Yi Jeong, mientras se acercaba a Ga Eul y la besaba sin esperar que el juez le indicara la típica frase: **_"Ya puede besar a la novia"_**. Cuando se separaron acarició con el dorso de la mano el hermoso rostro frente a él, contemplando con verdadera idolatría a su esposa.

En aquel preciso instante, el corazón de Cha Eun Jae terminó de quebrarse, y unas lagrimillas rodaron por las níveas mejillas. Ágilmente las secó rogando que Il Hyun no las hubiera descubierto.

En medio de aquella dicha que los invitados manifestaban, Eun Jae acabó irremediablemente lastimada. Era tarde para retroceder el tiempo y retractarse de sus palabras. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de haberse engañado a sí misma.

Suspiró profundo y tomando valor se puso de pie para felicitar a la pareja de recién casados. Il Hyun fue el primero en estrechar en un fuerte abrazo a su hermano menor, a lo que Yi Jeong le dijo bromeando:

—Hyung, si sigues asfixiándome de esta manera, Ga Eul ah se quedará viuda antes de la noche de boda.

— ¡Oye, So Yi Jeong, no me avergüences así! —exclamó Ga Eul visiblemente sonrojada.

—No te preocupes Ga Eul ah, conozco la mente pervertida de mi hermanito menor. —contestó Il Hyun, guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada.

—So Il Hyun, ¿a quién le dices pervertido? — Al guapo ex Casanova le desagradó esa comparación. Tanto Ga Eul como Il Hyun rieron, lo que molestó todavía más al menor de los So.

Unos metros atrás, Eun Jae presenciaba aquella interacción con codicia. En su mente fantaseó con ser la mujer a la que Yi Jeong le haría el amor cada noche, y a la cual le prodigaría las caricias que ansiaba desde adolescente.

— Felicidades Ga Eul ssi…Yi Jeong ah. Espero que sean muy felices…—dijo, por fin, Eun Jae con la voz entrecortada por la desazón.

Después de pronunciar esas frases se sintió como una hipócrita. Incluso, tuvo ganas de gritarle que lo amaba, sin importarle que en el proceso podría lastimar a Il Hyun y a Ga Eul.

—Gracias por tus deseos, Eun Jae seonsegnim. Eso significa mucho para nosotros ¿verdad, Yi Jeong ah? —le respondió Ga Eul otorgándole una tierna sonrisa.

Yi Jeong asintió en silencio, mientras observaba a Cha Eun Jae. Por un momento, le pareció percibir… ¿amor? En fin, concluyó desechar esa desatinada idea. Seguramente eran figuraciones suyas.

—Con su permiso, debemos seguir saludando al resto de los invitados. —se dispensó Yi Jeong haciendo una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que cogía la mano de Ga Eul y la jalaba consigo.

Durante las tres horas siguientes se mantuvo alejada de la pareja. Le costaba fingir y lo que menos pretendía era que Il Hyun se percatara de los sentimientos que todavía albergaba por su hermano. Abrumada, decidió salir afuera, sentándose en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel.

De pronto, el dolor contenido fue intolerable, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger sin remedio.

— ¿Eun Jae ah, te sientes bien? — Aquella pregunta la dejó paralizada.

Levantó la cabeza. Frente a ella se encontraba So Yi Jeong mirándola confundido. Este había salido a ordenarle a los guardaespaldas que aparcaran el auto en la entrada. Tenía previsto pasar la primera noche de boda con Ga Eul en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, antes de irse de luna de miel a Londres.

Sonrió amargamente y sin dudarlo, declaró:

—Yi Jeong ah, piensas que es egoísta de mi parte querer…ser tu aire. — El alfarero enmudeció.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Eun Jae le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad?

—Eun Jae…yo… —musitó Yi Jeong, cuando por fin pudo recomponerse de la sorpresa.

Sin embargo, antes de que continuara hablando, ella lo interrumpió:

—Olvida lo que dije, es una locura. No estoy pensando con claridad. — En esos instantes se sintió como una verdadera tonta y, sobre todo, como una traidora a su relación con Il Hyun.

Por otro lado, a Yi Jeong se le dificultaba olvidar lo que Eun Jae le había revelado, no porque sintiese lo mismo, sino que le causó pena verla sufrir otra vez por su culpa.

—Lo siento… —susurró afligido y agregó—: Parece que lo único que he hecho toda mi vida es causarte dolor. — Ella lo miró asombrada.

—No debes sentirte culpable…después de todo, fui yo la que renunció a convertirse en tu aire.

—Eun Jae…

—En ese momento, creía firmemente que era una suave brisa para ti. Y como tal, ella sólo pasa una vez en la vida. — Sonrió desanimada — Y al final estaba en lo correcto ¿no crees?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó sin comprender sus palabras.

—Ga Eul…ella siempre fue tu aire.

—Eun Jae…yo…— Aunque intentó explicarse, al final lo consideró inadecuado.

Después de todo, el tiempo no se podía regresar. Aún si en los ojos de Eun Jae se visibilizaba el amor que le dedicaba, él amaba a alguien más y eso jamás cambiaría.

Sabiendo que entre ellos no había nada más por decir, Eun Jae se levantó del sillón y mirando al alfarero declaró con honestidad:

— Verdaderamente…deseo que seas muy feliz, Yi Jeong ah…

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. De pronto, sintió que era tirada hacia atrás y ceñida en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Gracias por amarme y… perdóname. — Únicamente esa frase innoble para una mujer que lo amó durante años pudo esgrimir.

Eun Jae hizo un gran esfuerzo, impidiendo su llanto. Su corazón, inquieto, dolía. Era irrefrenable. Ni siquiera aquel agradecimiento la salvaría…Esta noche su amor por Yi Jeong terminaría por hacerse añicos definitivamente…

Después de eso, se soltó de los brazos del alfarero y se encaminó, sin voltearse, hacia el salón. Cuando entró al mismo vio a Ga Eul aproximarse a ella.

—Eun Jae seonsengnim, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó suavemente al percatarse de la tristeza en su semblante.

Eun Jae asintió de forma positiva. Entonces cogió las manos de la joven novia, diciéndole:

—Gracias por amarlo, y sobre todo, gracias por enseñarle a amar…— Ga Eul sonrió sorprendida por sus dichos, pero más que nada se encontró emocionada.

Aquel fue el instante en el que formuló su última hipocresía y por primera vez la culpa no la atormentó, porque a partir de allí tendría que decirle adiós a su amor por So Yi Jeong.

Mientras observaba a Ga Eul correr hacia su esposo que ingresaba nuevamente al salón, discurrió: _"Las dos amamos a Yi Jeong y ambas hemos luchado por su amor en distintos momentos de su vida, sin embargo, sólo una le enseñó a amar sin remordimientos y con valor". _

Por inverosímil que parezca, estos sentimientos surgieron **"_cuando la brisa quiso ser el aire"_, **aun cuando sabía que el aire nunca sería una brisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**_Ojalá que les haya gustado ^_^_**

**_Como siempre les digo, los comentarios son bienvenidos._**

**_Gracias SoEul83_**


End file.
